Love Blind
by ExtraordinaryNamja
Summary: Jaejoong selalu dikira laki-laki oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya karena penampilannya yang tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia seorang gadis. Yunho seorang pecinta sesama jenis, tertarik oleh Jaejoong. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? RnR pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Blind © manjeeh**

**Disclamer: **They own theyself but this fanfiction is pure mind.

**Summary: **Jaejoong selalu dikira laki-laki pleh orang yang baru dikenalnyakarena penampilannya yang tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia seorang gadis. Yunho seorang pecinta sesama jenis, tertarik oleh Jaejoong.

**WARNING:** AU, a little bit yaoi, typos, OOC.

"Nggghh"

Kedua orang dengan gender yang sama itu tidak perduli dengan sekeliling mereka yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Menikmati seluruh hal yang bisa mereka nikmati, salah satu diantara kedua laki-laki itu yang bertubuh tegap dan berkulit tan, sebutlah namanya Jung Yunho terus memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut kekasihnya itu, menggoda sang kekasih tercinta untuk terus mendesah. Kim Heechul, nama kekasih Yunho hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika sang kekasih melakukan hal yang sangat disukainya itu.

Sampai-sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Ehem."

Mereka berdua tidak menggubris suara aneh tersebut.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar ini masih pagi hari dan kalian sudah mengumbar kemesraan bodoh kalian ditempat umum seperti ini?"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi sang kekasih, ditatapnya seseorang berani menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ah, sahabat kecilnya rupanya.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Yoochun." Yunho memberi death glare kepada Yoochun-nama seseorang yang menginterupsinya tadi.

Yoochun hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan. Mendapat death glare dari sahabatnya tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Ia pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dihadapan Yunho dan Heechul.

"Ah Yoochun-ah." Heechul menatap malu-malu kepada Yoochun, dirinya sungguh malu dipergoki oleh sahabat kekasihnya itu sedang berfrenchkiss ria dengan Yunho. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa dirinya dan sang kekasih telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi oleh mahasiswa/i yang telah hadir dikantin Universitas.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk menanggapi panggilan Heechul.

"Apa maumu?" Yunho menatap Yoochun penuh selidik. Ia pun melihat arlojinya.

'Jam 7, mau apa dia datang jam segini.'

Ia sangat tahu bahwa Yoochun adalah orang yang sangat sulit datang pagi-pagi ke Universitas. Pasti ada yang ia inginkan, pikir Yunho.

Yoochun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, aku salah satu mahasiswa disini. Apakah ada alasan lain selain aku ingin kuliah untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu Jung?" Yoochun berbicara dengan nada sarkastik.

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar dan tatapannya tanpa sengaja menemukan objek yang ia inginkan sebelum ia menyeringai menatap sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Melihat pujaan hati mungkin?" Yunho menunjuk salah satu kursi yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut ikal dengan kacamata terbingkai sempurna di wajah manisnya.

Wajah Yoochun memerah ketika melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud sahabat kecilnya itu. Yunho menyeringai ketika melihat rona kemerahan diwajah Yoochun.

"Ah, sepertinya aku benarkan Chun?" Yunho merangkul bahu tegap Yoochun, ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Yoochun. Yoochun pun hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikkan Yunho ditelinganya, ia pun berdiri lalu menghampiri kursi yang Yunho tadi tunjuk.

Heechul hanya diam melihat tingkah sang kekasih dan sahabatnya itu, ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat Yoochun pergi dari hadapannya dan Yunho yang menghampirinya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan padanya Yun?"

"Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya senang hari ini." Yunho tersenyum kearah kekasihnya lalu ia melanjutkan lagi sesuatu yang sempat Yoochun interupsi tadi.

"Ngghh."

-OOO-

Gadis berambut ikal dan berkaca mata itu menatap serius kearah laptop pink nya. Jari-jari putihnya menari indah diatas tuts laptop tersebut.

"Hai."

Gadis berambut ikal itu mengernyit ketika seseorang menyapanya, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan membalas sapaan dari orang tersebut. Mood nya sudah sangat buruk pagi ini.

"Kim Junsu." Tak mau menyerah, orang itupun terus mencoba mengalihkan pandangan sang pujaan hati dari laptop pink nya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Junsu menatap horror orang yang menganggunya mengerjakan tugasnya itu, matanya membulat sempurna melihat orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

"Hai." Sapanya lagi.

"H-hai." Entah perasaannya saja atau memang ia menjadi gugup menjawab sapaan orang itu.

"Kutemani ya?" Jantung Junsu berdetak lebih cepat mendengar pertanyaan orang itu.

"T-tentu Yoochun-ah." Yoochun tersenyum mendengar jawabannya Junsu. Tanpa disuruhpun Yoochun duduk disamping Junsu.

"A-ano." Junsu semakin gugup menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Yoochun sangat dekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah t-tidak."

Yoochun mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Junsu, tapi ia segera tersenyum kepada Junsu, tak ingin moment indah yang sedang ia nikmati menjadi rusak karena ulahnya, mungkin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yoochun mendekatkan kepalanya, melihat ke laptop pink kesayangan Junsu itu. Junsu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas ketika tanpa ia sengaja mencium aroma tubuh Yoochun dari jarak sedekat ini.

"M-mengerjakan t-tugas Yoochun-ah."

"Boleh kubantu?"

Junsu hanya mengangguk malu-malu menerima ajakan Yoochun.

Setelah itu, mereka mengerjakan tugas Junsu bersama-sama, diselingi dengan wajah Junsu yang terkadang merona akibat digoda Yoochun atau pun tertawa bersama. Sungguh, hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan mereka lupakan.

-OOO-

Matahari telah menempati singgah sananya dengan sempurna. Semua orang yang memiliki kegiatan dipagi hari telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan terburu-buru karena keterlambatan yang mereka lakukan.

Seseorang masih bergumul didalam selimut putihnya, dirinya masih enggan membuka kedua matanya yang indah. Ia masih sangat lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya semalam. Dan beberapa menit kemudian seseorang diluar kamarnya, mengetuk pintunya dengan sangat sabar.

Tok tok tok.

"Jae."

Tok tok tok.

"Jaejoong."

Tok tok tok

"Kim Jaejoong."

TOK TOK TOK.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Habis sudah kesabaran orang tersebut membangunkan sang putri tidur.

"Brengsek." Merasa terganggu dengan ketukan 'pelan' dari sang pengketuk pintu kamarnya, ia pun menyibak selimut putih kesayangannya.

TOK TOK TOK.

"KIM JAEJOONG."

"AKU SUDAH BANGUN NIISAN!" Sang putri tidur yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, membalas sahutan orang yang berada diluar kamarnya dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang.

"KAU ITU PEREMPUAN BODOH, KENAPA BANGUN SIANG. LIHAT JAM BERAPA SEKARANG INI BODOH!" Seseorang yang Jaejoong panggil Niisan itupun, ikut-ikutan berteriak karena kesal sang adik berani-beraninya meneriakinya.

Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang kakak, ia pun melirik jam kecil diatas meja nakas disamping kasurnya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. Padahal ia ingat kalau jadwal kuliah di Universitas pindahannya pukul 09.00.

"Kuso!"

"JAEJOONG BANGUN!" Sang niisan kembali berteriak ketika tidak mendapati sahutan balasan dari sang adik.

"AKU SUDAH BANGUN NIISAN!" Astaga, Niisan nya itu sungguh berisik. Segera, setelah menyahuti Niisan nya, ia bergegas kekamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mandi. Rambut almondnya yang pendek, basah, dan acak-acakkan itupun tak dihiraukannya. Ia pun mengambil asal pakaian didalam lemarinya yang belum tertata sempurna dengan pakaian miliknya. Ia pun mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran dan blue jeans.

Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai satu pun, ia menyapa Kaasan nya, lalu menciumi sayang kedua pipi orang yang sangay dicintainya itu. Lalu ia berlari keluar, tidak menghiraukan ajakkan Kaasan nya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"NIISAN ANTARKAN AKU!" Entah itu teriakkan Jaejoong yang keberapa kali yang ia lontarkan kepada Niisan nya untuk hari ini. Menghela nafas lalu menyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa hari ini, hari dimana dirinya kembali ke negara kelahirannya akan menyenangkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia tinggal di Jepang.

'Be my day please.' Batinnya.

-OOO-

"Kudengar kelas kita akan ada mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang."

Samar-samar Yunho mendengar pembicaraan antar teman sekelasnya, dirinya mengernyit mendengar bahwa akan ada mahasiswa baru pindahan ke kelasnya.

'Bodoh!.' Pikirnya.

"Kudengar kelas kita akan ada mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang Yun, benarkah?." Heechul mencoba berinteraksi dengan sang kekasih disaat dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa peduliku?." Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah balik bertanya kepada sang kekasih dengan nada sarkastik, dan itu membuat sang kekasih jengkel sentengah mati.

"Kau ini kenapa, aku kan hanya bertanya." Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya, sungguh ia sangat tidak menyukai ketika orang yang ia ajak berbicara menjadi menyebalkan seperti yang Yunho lakukan tadi.

Yunho yang melihat sang kekasih mempoutkan bibirnya itu hanya tersenyum, lalu tanpa disuruh siapapun ditariknya wajah Heechul lalu menciuminya lagi. Seluruh perhatian kelas langsung teralihkan ketika mendengar desahan yang Heechul keluarkan disela ciumannya dengan Yunho.

"Ngggh."

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi, jika Yunho dan Heechul merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sama gender nya. Yunho yang merupakan anak dari donatur terbesar di Universitas mereka bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan, termasuk berciuman dengan sang kekasih didalam kelas. Tak ada yang berani melarang ketika mereka berdua mengumbar kemesraan didepan mahasiswa/i lain.

Lagipula dengan wajah Heechul yang lebih cantik dibandingkan perempuan pada umumnya itu, banyak teman-teman mereka yang tidak begitu risih dengan mereka, ya meskipun memang ada yang membenci kebersamaan mereka. Malah ada beberapa dari mahasiswa/i yang sangat mendukung hubungan mereka sehingga membuat suatu perkumpulan dengan nama HoChulVers(yunHoheeChulloVers).

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat pasangan didalam kelas itu mengumbar kemesraan-lagi- pintu kelas mereka terbuka, dan munculah guru yang akan mengajar dijam pertama mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa dosen yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi itu.

"Selamat pagi Lee Seongsaenim." Jawab seluruh kelas kompak, minus Yunho dan Heechul yang masih sibuk menciumi diri masing-masing, namun kali ini Heechul mencoba tidak mengeluarkan desahannya ketika ia tahu guru pengajarnya telah datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini aku punya kabar gembira terutama bagi kalian para yeoja single dikelas ini. Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang." Seongsaenim memulai pembicaraan dengan diselingi sedikit candaan yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa mual mendengar ucapan sang seongsaenim yang mempunyai selera humor yang buruk itu.

"Wah, ia pasti sangat keren."

"Aku akan menjadi fansnya."

"Pasti ia sangat tampan."

Lee Seongsaenim tersenyum mendengar beberapa tanggapan mahasiswi yang ia dengar, setelah ia memberitahu bahwa kelas ini akan kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan baru dari Jepang.

"Masuklah Nak." Mendengar suara sang Seongsaenim, seseorang yang berada diluar kelas tersebutpun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dengan cat dinding berwarna baby cream itu.

Seluruh mahasiswi menahan nafas melihat seseorang yang memasuki kelas mereka dengan sangat keren itu.

Langkah kaki seseorang tersebut berhenti didekat Lee Seongsaenim, ia tersenyum melihat seluruh mahasiswa/mahasiswi ada yang berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'Ini sungguh menyenangkan.' Pikir seseorang itu.

Jung Yunho menghentikkan aksinya menciumi Heechul, ketika dirinya mendengar bisik-bisik teman-temannya yang ia pikir sangat bodoh. Ia melihat ke depan dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang menurutnya begitu sempurna, dengan mata doe indahnya, rambut almond, kemeja kotak-kotak kebersaran dan lihatlah bibirnya yang begitu menggoda untuk segera diciumi itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Nak." Sang Seongsaenim membuka lagi suaranya. Seseorang itu pun mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti ucapan sang seongsaenim.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Tolong bimbing Saya." Ia pun ber ojigi, lalu tersenyum kembali kepada seluruh mahasiswa/mahasiswi didalam kelas tersebut.

Yunho pun dibuat terpana melihat senyum yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Heechul yang melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu, mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Matanya melebar melihat seseorang yang berdiri disamping Lee Seongsaenim. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak ketika melihat orang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Nah, sekarang duduklah didepan Heechul, Heechul tolong angkat tanganmu." Mendengar ucapan sang seongsaenim, Heechul mengangkat tangannya. Jaejoong yang melihat seseorang bergender entalah laki-laki atau perempuan, ia pun tidak tahu menahu, tapi ia tak begitu ambil pusing apapun gender orang tersebut. Segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah orang yang ia ketahui bernama Heechul setelah ia berojigi kepada Lee Seongsaenim.

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah duduk didepan kursinya. Heechul yang melihat gelagat kekasihnya, tidak ingin tinggal diam. Dengan segera ia tarik wajah Yunho lalu mulai menciuminya.

Yunho yang kaget dengan aksi Heechul pun hanya diam, tanpa menghentikkan aksi sang kekasih yang tidak biasanya itu. Setelah cukup sadar, Yunho pun membalas ciuman Heechul lebih bernafsu sehingga Heechul mendesah disela ciumannya.

Jaejoong yang risih dengan suara-suara ganjil yang berada dibelakangnya itu, segera ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan sepasang kekasih mungkin, pikirnya tengah berciuman penuh semangat.

'Mereka berciuman ketika seongsaenim tengah menerangkan? Astaga, mereka gila rupanya' batinnya.

"Eunggh."

Jaejoong berdeham pelan dengan maksud menyadarkan kedua orang itu, tapi betapa sungguh kedua orang itu sepertinya sangat menikmati ciuman mereka, sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan interupsi yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Karena tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua makhluk itu, Jaejoong membalikkan posisinya seperti semula dan kembali memperhatikan sang seosaengnim yang tengah menerangkan dengan perasaan yang sangat jengkel.

"Nggh."

'Seongsaenim idiot, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mendengar desahan mereka.' Batinnya membodoh-bodohi sang seongsaenim yang tengah menjelaskan didepan kelas.

Yunho tersenyum disela ciumannya dengan Heechul ketika tadi tanpa sengaja, dirinya melihat Jaejoong memperhatikan aksinya dengan Heechul.

'Ini akan menarik.' pikirnya.

-OOO-

Jaejoong melirik arlojinya.

'Pukul 1.' Pikirnya

Jadwal kuliahnya telah selesai semua. Ia begitu lelah dan kelaparan, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tadi ia sempat menolak ajakkan Kaasan nya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dan terlebih bodohnya adalah, ia melupakan dompetnya sendiri didalam kamarnya, sehingga ia tidak dapat memakan apapun untuk saat ini. Dan ia terlalu lelah untuk pulang kerumahnya.

'Sial.' Batinnya menghina dirinya sendiri lagi.

Seseorang menghampiri Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun melihat siapa seseorang yang tengah berada didepan nya itu, seorang gadis rupanya. Teman sekelasnya mungkin.

"Hai." Sapa gadis dengan rambut ikal itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam, terlalu malas menanggapi sapaan gadis tersebut.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?" Gadis itu tak menyerah 'mengganggu' Jaejoong.

'Gadis bodoh, tidakkah ia mendengar tadi aku mengenalkan diri didepan tadi'. Lagi, pikirannya mencela orang.

"Hn." Jaejoong membalas sapaan orang itu hanya dengan gumaman saja, masih terlalu malas mengeluarkan suara.

"Namaku Kim Junsu." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hai Junsu."

"Sepertinya, kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku." Raut wajah Junsu dibuat sedih.

Jaejoong yang melihat raut sedih Junsu langsung gelagapan. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh.

"Ah a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maaf."

"Ah akhirnya kau berekspresi" Junsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Jaejoong.

'Gadis ini menjebakku, brengsek.' Batin Jaejoong kembali berteriak.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Jaejoong mendeath glare Junsu. Namun gadis itu seperti tidak menyadarinya, ia malah tersenyum?.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman baik denganmu."

"Terserah kau lah." Junsu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Aku dapat teman baru, batin Junsu riang.

Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan, gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak kekantin Jae?" Junsu menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak lapar memang?"

"Tid-"

**Kriuk**

"Ah itu..." Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya menahan malu.

'Perut bodoh!' Sekali lagi batin Jaejoong merutuk.

Junsu tersenyum misterius.

"Ayo kita kekantin" ajak Junsu.

"Ah tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ano itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Aku lupa bawa uang." Sekali lagi, Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Junsu tampak diam sebentar.

"Ah kalau begitu, biar kutraktir."

"Eh." Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya kepada Junsu, gadis ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Ia jadi menyesal telah mengabaikan gadis ini tadi.

"Iya aku traktir, anggap saja ini awal kita menjadi teman baik.

"Kau serius?" Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ne." Junsu tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku janji lain kali akan kuganti." Ah, sungguh Jaejoong menyesali karena tadi sempat mengabaikan gadis sebaik ini. Sepertinya mereka memang akan berteman baik.

"Ah, kalau itu terserah kau saja."

"Ok."

Junsu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong. Mereka berjalan kekantin diselingi obrolan ringan.

-OOO-

Yunho dan Yoochun sedang berada dikantin, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang telah merebut perhatiannya tadi pagi. Orang tersebut sedang berjalan dan tertawa bersama dengan salah satu gadis yang cukup populer di Universitas ini. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat kebersamaan kedua orang tersebut.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho tidak berkedip, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya diam tak berkedip itu, ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho, hatinya terasa panas melihat gadis yang disukainya sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalinya, padahal tadi pagi ia baru bercengkrama dengan gadis tersebut.

'Brengsek, siapa laki-laki itu?'

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, murid pindahan dari Jepang." pernyataan Yunho bagaikan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar di otaknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena dia masuk kedalam kelasku."

Yoochun hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman saja.

"Sepertinya mereka cukup akrab." Yunho kembali membuka suara.

"Ya, kau tahu sifat Junsu seperti apa."

Sekarang gantian, Yunho yang membalas perkataan Yoochun dengan gumaman.

Mereka berdua lalu menatap kedua orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

-OOO-

"Kau ingin makan apa Jae?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sangat membingungkan. Entah mengapa, ditatapi seperti itu Jaejoong merasa kikuk juga.

"Ah itu... Samakan seperti kau saja Su."

"Baiklah."

"Bibi, aku pesan seperti biasa ya, tapi buat jadi 2."

"Ok" wanita paruh baya dengan apron putih itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ano Junsu."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih"

"Eh"

"Terima kasih karena mau mentraktir, padahal tadi aku sempat mengabaikanmu." Jaejoong berbicara dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ah itu, tidak masalah Jae" balasnya dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Terima kasih" Jaejoong pun tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Yunho yang memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Junsu pun, entah mengapa ia sangat senang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum.

'Senyumnya manis sekali' pikirnya.

"Sepertinya, mereka lebih akrab dari apa yang kupikirkan. Padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk kelas." Yunho berbicara entah kepada siapa.

'Ini akan sulit sepertinya.'

-OOO-

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Jae?." Junsu bertanya kembali setelah acara makan mereka selesai.

"Sepertinya aku langsung pulang Su-ie, aku lelah sekali." Jaejoong memukul bahunya, sungguh melelahkan pikirnya.

"Ah bolehkah aku ikut?." Junsu menatap penuh harap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu, segera ia memutar otaknya untuk menolak permintaan Junsu, bukannya ia tidak ingin Junsu mendatangi rumahnya. Ia masih terlalu lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Jepang hingga Korea, dan ia hanya ingin segera istirahat dirumahnya yang masih berantakan.

"Ah rumahku masih berantakan? Tidak masalahkah?"

"Ten-"

"Ah Kim Junsu, kau ingatkan kita akan pergi bersama nanti?" Seorang gadis berparas cantik menghampiri meja Jaejoong dan Junsu dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah itu, maksudku iya." Bodohnya ia melupakan janji yang sudah dibuatnya pagi tadi.

'Syukurlah.' Batin Jaejoong senang.

"Sepertinya kau harus menepati janjimu Junsu." Jaejoong menyeringai ke Junsu, Junsu hanya menatap Jaejoong sebal. Sepertinya ia harus memutar otak lain kali untuk dapat melihat rumah sahabat barunya itu.

"Baiklah Su, aku pergi dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mentraktirku, sampai jumpa." Setelah berojigi, Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan temannya yang tadi juga menyapanya.

-OOO-

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong telah pergi meninggalkan kantin, segera bangun dari kursinya, berlari mengikuti arah perginya Jaejoong. Rencananya harus berhasil, meskipun persentasenya hanya 45%, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba bukan?

Tak jauh beda dari Yunho, Yoochun yang melihat Jaejoong telah pergi menjauh dari pujaan hatinya, dengan suasana hati yang buruk segera bangkit dari tempat dimana dirinya dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu makan lalu menghampiri meja dikantin yang Junsu tempati. Tanpa babibu, ia segera menyeret Junsu menjauhi temannya yang menatapnya sebal dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

-OOO-

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang dirinya tengah diikuti oleh seseorang, entahlah Jaejoong bukan seorang yang suka berprasangka buruk tapi ia yakin kalau orang yang sedang mengikutinya ingin berlaku yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, entahlah firasatnya sangat tidak enak.

Sungguh, dengan perasaan jengkel ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya lalu berbalik, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa memang dikoridor itu, hanya saja ia sangat yakin seseorang tengah mengikutinya sedari tadi setelah ia pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Keluarlah pengecut." Jaejoong menyuarakan hatinya. Sungguh bodoh pikirnya, badannya yang sedang kurang vit itu malah menantang orang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa, bisa saja ia diculik kan?.

Setelah mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut, keluarlah seseorang dari balik bilik ruangan yang tidak terpakai sepertinya.

'Itu orang yang tadi berciuman didalam kelas bukan?.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Hai." Sapa orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ia menghiraukan sapaan orang tersebut, mengabaikan sopan-santun yang ia ketahui, ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan menghiraukan orang yang menyapamu?." Orang itu menyeringai aneh kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua matanya, entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali cobaan yang dapatkan.

"Bukankah lebih tidak sopan mengikuti orang diam-diam, kau layaknya seperti penjahat yang sedang beraksi, kau tahu." Tak ingin kalah dari orang yang menyebalkan itu, Jaejoong membalasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Orang itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Sungguh menarik pikir orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa orang tersebut tertawa, apa perkataannya salah? Tidak sepertinya.

"Kau." Jawab orang itu singkat, setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku?" Orang tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang lucu brengsek." Cukup sudah, kesabaran Jaejoong ada batasnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan kalau orang tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya, ataupun ia akan dapat cap jelek sebagai seorang pindahan yang kurang ajar. Jaejoong tidak senang jika ada orang yang tidak dikenalnya berlaku sok akrab padanya minus Junsu yang dasarnya baik hati dan menyenangkan tentunya.

Orang tersebut tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia dikatai brengsek oleh mahasiswa baru itu? Berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, ia pun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kasar orang dihadapannya kini.

"Wow, santailah sedikit." Tidak ingin suasana memanas, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba berkenalan dengan orang dihadapannya, meskipun ia sudah tahu nama orang tesebut.

"Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong hanya melihat uluran tangan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Jung Yunho itu tanpa mau membalasnya.

"Sepertinya Anda sudah tahu nama Saya Jung-ssi." Jaejoong memulai bersikap formal untuk menghadapi Yunho.

"Ah kau benar Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu formal padahal aku memanggil nama kecilmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Apakah Saya menyuruh Anda memanggil nama kecil Saya? Sepertinya tidak." Sungguh jengkel hati Yunho menghadapi makhluk macam Jaejoong, jika bukan karena Jaejoong telah menarik perhatiannya, ia pasti sudah menghajar habis orang yang berani membuatnya jengkel.

'Senyum Yunho, kau harus tersenyum dihadapannya.' Batinnya memberikan dukungan untuknya.

"Ah tidak juga, hanya saja aku sangat tidak menyukai perkataan terlalu formal yang orang berikan kepadaku."

"Itu masalah Anda Jung-ssi." Jaejoong masih tidak mengindahkan perintah Yunho yang menyuruhnya tidak menggunakan bahasa formal. Ia ingin membuat orang yang telah membuatnya jengkel itupun merasakan hal yang Jaejoong rasakan juga.

'Kau jengkel kan? Rasakan itu muka kecil brengsek! Itu balasan telah membuat Kim Jaejoong jengkel.' Batin Jaejoong mengejek Yunho yang tengah menahan marahnya.

"Jadi, mau Anda dengan Saya apa Jung-ssi?"

"Ah itu." Yunho baru teringat apa yang ia inginkan sedari tadi mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu Jae." Yunho mencoba tersenyum kembali disaat suasana hatinya tengah jengkel setengah mati.

"Apa?"

"Aku tertarik dengamu, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?"

"MWO!?"

-OOO-

"Yoochun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan, sakit." Junsu terus meronta disaat Yoochun tanpa meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu dan parahnya ia mencengkram lingkar tangan Junsu terlalu keras, menyebabkan tangannya sakit.

Seakan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Junsu, Yoochun terus membawa Junsu meninggalkan area kampus dengan langkah buru-buru. Pikirannya tengah kacau membayangkan betapa akrabnya Junsu dengan mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang itu, Yoochun sungguh tak terima. Ia telah lama kenal dengan Junsu dan menaruh hati padanya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Tapi apa, ia sangat susah mengakrabkan diri dengan Junsu karena setiap dekat dengan Junsu hatinya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dan ia sangat mudah gugup. Dan hanya tadi pagi, dengan mendapat sedikit dorongan dari sahabat kecilnya ia mau mendekati Junsu yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya yang terlambat ia kumpulkan. Akan tetapi, mahasiswa pindahan itu hanya dengan waktu 3 jam bertemu dengan Junsu dan sudah dapat seakrab itu. Laki-laki mana yang tidak kesal ketika pujaan hatinya didekati laki-laki lain?. Ya itu wajar karena Yoochun tidak mengenal siapa itu Jaejoong.

"Yoochun. Lepas." Dengan sekali hentak, tangan Yoochun yang mencengkram tangan Junsu terlepas. Benar-benar menyebalkan menurut Junsu, bagaimana bisa Yoochun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Yoochun menatap kesal kearah Junsu, entah mengapa ia ikut-ikutan kesal melihat Junsu yang berani melepaskan genggamannya. Junsu yang ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Yoochun hanya menunduk takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Yoochun menatap orang lain seperti itu, tapi kenapa ia ditatap seperti itu?

Yoochun tidak menghiraukan reaksi ketakutan Junsu, ia pun kembali menarik tangan Junsu namun tak sekeras tadi. Ia membawa Junsu memasuki mobilnya.

Mereka berdua diam didalam mobil Yoochun, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Junsu masih takut dengan tatapan yang Yoochun berikan padanya tadi. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Yoochun, dengan kasar ia menarik wajah Junsu lalu menciumi bibir Junsu dengan kasar.

Junsu yang sangat kaget mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik dari Yoochun mencoba mendorong tubuh Yoochun untuk menjauhinya. Tapi apalah daya, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Yoochun, ia seperti melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"L-le...pas Yoo...chun ah." Yoochun mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Junsu, ia terus menolak lidah Yoochun memasuki mulutnya dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi apa yang Yoochun lakukan membuatnya tambah kaget, Yoochun menggigit bibirnya kasar bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Nggh...hen..tikan...Yoo..chu ah." Junsu tak kuasa menghentikan air matanya yang keluar dari kedua matanya, ia sungguh sedih mendapatkan perlakuan dari orang yang dikaguminya. Sungguh ia telah mengagumi sosok Yoochun sejak mereka satu sekolah ketika SMA, tapi kekagumannya terhenti sejak saat ini, sejak ia menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh yang Yoochun lakukan padanya.

**PLAK**

Tangan Junsu bergetar setelah memukul orang yang dikaguminya sejak lama ini. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin menghentikan perbuatan tidak senonoh Yoochun. Dan berhasil, Yoochun menjauhkan dirinya dari Junsu.

'Brengsek, apa telah kuperbuat.' Batin Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menatap nanar penampilan Junsu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan lelehan air mata yang mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

Junsu pun balas menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan kecewa, sungguh ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yoochun lakukan padanya tadi. Setelah itu Junsu keluar dari dalam mobil Yoochun, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yoochun. Hatinya terlanjur sakit mendapatkan perlakuan tidak senonoh yang Yoochun lakukan padanya.

Yoochun yang melihat Junsu keluarpun mengikuti Junsu, tangannya menangkap salah satu tangan Junsu lalu membawanya kedalam pelukkan Yoochun.

"M-mian Su." Hanya kata tersebut yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Junsu terus memberontak didalam pelukan Yoochun, ia menulikan pendengarannya, ia tidak perduli apa yang Yoochun katakan.

"L-lepaskan aku brengsek hiks."

"M-mian." Bukannya menurut, Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu, hatinya sungguh sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis dan memanggilnya brengsek. Yoochun tahu, kalau dirinya bersalah. Namun tidakkah Junsu mengerti kalau dirinya melakukan hal tersebut karena cemburu melihat kedekatannya bersama dengan pria lain.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Junsu miliki, ia pun mendorong tubuh Yoochun agar menjauh darinya. Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya karena tidak ingin membuat sang pujaan hati tambah kecewa padanya. Setelah bebas dari pelukan Yoochun, Junsu pun berlari meninggalkan Yoochun, yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh sesal.

"M-mian Junsu."

**Lanjut/End?**

Ah, perkenalkan Saya author baru dan ini merupakan ff perdana saya. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya agak ngawur atau bahasanya aneh dll h3h3h3.

Semoga yang baca pada terhibur ya dengan ff perdana saya ini dan pada gak bosen ngebacanya wks.

Dan oh ya, tolong kritik Saya jika Saya salah dengan kritikan yang membangun, jangan berikan Saya kritikan yang membuat Saya geli sendiri/? /itukelitikwoy/

Dan satu lagi, mohon bantu Saya untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini dan ff karya Saya lainnya dengan cara:  
kotak review dibawah sana.  
komentar Anda.  
Send.

Dukungan kalian sangat mempengaruhi mood Saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini atau tidak;;)  
Tong hilap nyak/? h3h3h3.

Salam,  
Minjeeh.

Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Blind © manjeeh

Disclamer: They own theyself but this fanfiction is pure mind.

Summary: Jaejoong selalu dikira laki-laki oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya karena penampilannya yang tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia seorang gadis. Yunho seorang pecinta sesama jenis, tertarik oleh Jaejoong.

WARNING: AU, a little bit yaoi, typos, GS, OOC.

Jaejoong Pov

Astaga, orang ini bodoh atau apa? Siapa tadi namanya? Yunho? Jung Yunho? Oh ya, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya setelah membuatku jengkel setengah mati, lalu ia memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Eh tunggu dulu, dia bilang namjachingu? Berarti dia gay? Dan apa, ia menembakku? Apa ia pikir aku seorang laki-laki? Ah sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang menganggapku seorang laki-laki. Seluruh namja atau yeoja di sini menganggapku laki-laki. Astaga Tuhan, apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya untukku.

Jika laki-laki ini seorang gay berarti orang yang tadi berciuman dengannya adalah seorang laki-laki juga? Tapi kenapa ada laki-laki secantik itu? Ah entahlah aku tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang kekasih lelaki bodoh ini. Toh bukan urusanku juga kan?

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku menerimanya, alasannya tentu karena kami baru kenal dan ia pecinta sesama jenis, ya meskipun dalam masalah ini ia menembakku karena salah paham dengan penampilanku.

Hey, tapi tidakkah kalian merasa aneh jika ditembak oleh orang sepertinya? Ya meskipun memang kuakui wajahnya sangat tampan, tubuhnya proposional dan ah bibirnya yang sexy itu. Ah tidak tidak Kim Jaejoong kau harus ingat ia seorang pecinta sesama jenis.

Tapi sepertinya ini semua tidak akan menarik jika ia langsung kutolak kan? Lagipula aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang yang baru kutemui di Korea.

Jaejoong Pov End

Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti kedua manusia yang tengah berada didalam pikirannya masing-masing itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka yang bertubuh tegap dan berkulit tan berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana Jae?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Tidak." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuh Yunho, ia seorang cassanova di Universitas dan ia tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan dari mahasiswa pindah dari Jepang itu? Ia tolak, dengan tidak berperasaan.

Yunho merasakan hatinya sakit mendapatkan penolakan dari orang yang bahkan belum genap 24 jam ia ketahui namanya, sungguh. Entah kenapa ia berpikir Jaejoong berbeda dari mahasiswa lainnya, oleh karena itu ia menaruh hati pada saat pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong.

"K-kau bilang apa?" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Aku bilang tidak."

"K-kenapa?" Entah kenapa Yunho merasa gugup sendiri ketika ia dan Jaejoong melakukan kontak mata.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, kita baru kenal dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Astaga, aku bahkan baru mengetahui namamu beberapa menit yang lalu." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, lalu ditatapnya Yunho dengan seksama kalau ia perhatikan raut wajah Yunho berubah ketika mendengar penjelasannya, ia seperti melihat ada secerca harapan dikedua mata elang milik Yunho itu.

"J-jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan?"

'Ah tepat seperti dugaanku.' Batin Jaejoong bersorak.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, tapi tentu seringaiannya tidak disadari oleh Yunho.

"Kalau kubilang 'Ya' apa aku dapat pergi dari hadapanmu?" Jaejoong menjawab datar pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho langsung berbinar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, setelah itu ia mengangguk riang-menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho dengan menggumamkan pelan beberapa kata, walaupun sangat pelan tapi ia yakin Yunho pasti mendengarnya.

"Berusahalah idiot."

Ah sepertinya karakter utama kita ini tengah mencoba bermain dengan api rupanya.

-OOO-

Junsu Pov

Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh mahasiswa/mahasiswi lain ketika aku berlari melewati mereka. Beberapa kali aku terjatuh karena menabrak orang yang lebih besar dariku, namun aku segera bangkit dan melanjutkan lariku. Aku tidak perduli kalau kakiku terluka karena berlari menggunakan high heels, aku hanya ingin pergi ketempat aku biasa menghabiskan waktu sendiri tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang tengah kacau akibat orang yang sangat kukagumi.

Beberapa menit terlewati, akhirnya aku sampai ditempat yang ingin kutuju, sebuah danau yang berada dibelakang Universitas. Danau yang hanya diketahui beberapa orang itu terlihat sepi hanya ada aku seorang disini.

'Untunglah.' batinku riang.

"ARGH." Teriakku entah kepada siapa. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan sesak yang tengah melanda dihatiku akibat perlakuan Yoochun tadi.

"hiks." Hatiku begitu sesak ketika mengingat hal yang terjadi tadi. Orang yang sangat kukagumi melakukan pelecehan terhadap padaku. Memangnya aku salah apa hingga Yoochun melakukan hal tidak baik seperti tadi padaku? Aku selalu bersikap sopan kepada orang lain terutama pada Yoochun, seingatku aku tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain dengan sikap ataupun omonganku. Tapi kenapa Yoochun melakukan hal nista tadi padaku? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Hiks."

"Junsu paboya!" Omelku pada diri sendiri.

Cukup lama aku menangis sendirian didanau ini, aku tidak ingin menangisi orang telah berbuat jahat padaku. Ah iya aku ingat punya janji dengan Jessica eonnie untuk menemaninya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan setelah kuliah selesai. Aku segera menghapus air mata diwajahku kasar. Lalu aku segera bergegas meninggalkan danau yang kini hanya ada dilewati angin yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau pasti bisa!" Yakinku pada diri sendiri.

Junsu Pov End

-OOO-

Heechul sedang berada dikantin bersama dengan temannya, ia terus memperhatikan temannya yang sedang mengoceh tentang masalah yang tadi ia buat pada saat mengikuti jam kuliah.

"Kau tahu Chullie, pada saat Cho Seongsaenim melihatku tadi. Aku seperti terjerat didalam matanya itu, astaga matanya indah sekali Chullie." Mengulang cerita yang sama yang ia dengar sedari tadi, tidak membuat Heechul bosan mendengar cerita sahabatnya. Lee Sungmin, nama sahabat Heechul. Sahabat yang Heechul pikir gila karena menyukai salah satu dosen muda di Universitas.

Ya memang Heechul akui dosen yang bahkan umurnya tidak lebih tua dari Heechul itu lumayan menarik. Dibalik gelarnya sebagai dosen, sifat mudanya masih sangat terlihat jelas karena Kyuhyun masih sering memainkan PSP kesayangannya disela waktu ia mengajar ataupun ketika berada diapartemennya. Heechul tentu tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun itu karena Kyuhyun adalah tetangganya diapartemen yang ia tempati. Jangan tanya apakah Sungmin mengetahui hal tersebut atau tidak, karena Heechul tidak bodoh menjadikan tempat tinggalnya untuk dijadikan 'markas' sang pinky boy-Sungmin.

"Ah seandainya aku tahu rumahnya Chullie, aku pasti akan memberikannya bekal setiap hari." Sungmin mengoceh lagi tentang dosen pujaan hatinya. Heechul hanya geleng-geleng menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa jatuh hati pada dosennya sendiri?

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengetahui tempat tinggalnya Min, aku tidak bodoh untuk membiarkan rumahku kau jadikan markas pribadimu.' Batin Heechul miris.

Tanpa sengaja mata Heechul melihat Yunho tengah berjalan dengan wajah sumringah memasuki kantin lalu menempati salah satu meja yang berada dipojok kantin. Heechul langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri meja Yunho setelah berpamitan dengan Sungmin. Setelah sampai pada meja yang Yunho tempati, Heechul langsung menduduki kursi kosong yang berada disamping Yunho.

Yunho kaget menyadari keberadaan Heechul disampingnya, padahal niatnya ia ingin sendiri dikantin dan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Kedatangan Heechul benar-benar tak ia inginkan.

"Yun." Panggil Heechul manja.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" Heechul mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya manja pada lengan Yunho, Yunho terlihat tidak begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan Heechul dilengannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau Heechulie?" Yunho menjawab dengan nada menggoda lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Heechul, lalu meniupinya. Heechul merinding ketika Yunho menggoda salah satu bagian sensitifnya itu.

"Ahn t-tentu saja, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?" jawaban Heechul membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya. Ia lupa bahwa Heechul masihlah kekasihnya, dan ia telah berani mengajak orang lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Astaga, sekuat itu kah pesona Kim Jaejoong?

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda sang kekasih. Dan itu membuat Heechul bernafas lega.

"Kau benar." Yunho menjawab datar.

Heechul mengernyit mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang terkesan tidak peduli itu.

"Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?" Heechul menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu bersikap amat sangat menyebalkan. Heechul terkadang memang tidak mengerti dengan apa isi didalam kepala Yunho. Kekasihnya ini kadang menjadi orang yang sangat sulit ditebak, sama seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah balik bertanya dan membuat Heechul tambah geram dengan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Heechul melepaskan lengan Yunho dan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Astaga, kau membuatku kesal Jung Yunho!" Heechul menekankan kata Jung Yunho dengan keras. Yunho mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Apa yang salah dari jawabannya tadi? Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah. Ah mungkin Heechul sedang mengalami suasana hati yang buruk, pikir Yunho menenangkan.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya kesal, masih dengan menatap Yunho tajam. Ah Yunho yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Heechul jadi menyimpulkan kalau kekasihnya itu tengah merajuk padanya. Tidak ingin dirajuk oleh kekasihnya, Yunho memutar otak agar kekasih 'cantik' nya ini tidak merajuk lagi padanya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam minggu ini?" Sebuah ide yang pertama terlintas diotak Yunho, langsung disuarakan Yunho. Dan perkataan Yunho tadi membuat kedua mata Heechul berbinar, ia sudah lama tidak kencan dengan Yunho. Pasti akan menyenangkan bukan?

"Bolehkah aku yang menentukan tempatnya Yun?" Jika tadi Yunho melihat tatapan tajam yang Heechul berikan padanya, sekarang ia melihat tatapan penuh harap dari kedua mata kekasihnya, lalu ia mengangguk menyetujui saran Heechul.

"Baiklah. Aku sayang Yunnie." Heechul melingkari lagi lengan Yunho manja dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya ini tidak merajuk lagi padanya.

-OOO-

Dengan langkah berat Jaejoong berjalan melewati jalanan disore hari itu sendiri. Niatnya untuk segera sampai rumah kandas ketika ia meminta untuk dijemput Niisan nya di Universitas malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran via telepon antara dirinya dengan Niisan satu-satunya itu. Sepertinya Niisan nya masih marah akibat Jaejoong bentak pagi tadi.

'Ah Niisan kekanakan! Jelek!' Batin Jaejoong merutuki Niisan nya.

Untung ia masih mengingat arah jalan pulang kerumahnya dari Universitas karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Hanya sekitar 30-45 menit maka ia akan sampai dirumah tercintanya. Sangat tidak lucu bukan jika ia yang tengah lelah ini tersesat didaerah yang bahkan ia belum ketahui namanya ini.

Jaejoong jadi ingat bagaimana kacaunya hari pertama ia kuliah di Korea. Hari ini begitu melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan baginya. Banyak peristiwa yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Dari ia dikira sebagai laki-laki di Universitas, ya meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya mutlak kalau ia berpenampilan seperti ini, lagipula saat di Jepang dulu banyak juga gadis yang berpenampilan sepertinya. Yang kedua ia malah melihat pasangan yang sedang berfrench kiss didalam kelas yang sedang diajar oleh dosen. Lalu bertemu dan menjadi akrab dengan seorang gadis yang begitu cantik, ramah dan bersemangat. Dan yang terakhir ia ditembak oleh laki-laki yang tadi berciuman dikelas dan ternyata seorang pecinta sesama jenis yang tampan.

Astaga, ia tidak menyangka hari pertamanya kuliah begitu menyenangkan. Ia pikir orang-orang Korea akan begitu datar dan tidak menyenangkan, tetapi ia salah. Ia tidak jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut pindah ke Korea bersama Kaasan, Tousan, dan Niisan nya.

Ah Jaejoong berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan hari pertamanya tinggal dan kuliah di Korea.

Saat Jaejoong tengah sibuk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan, seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan setelan layaknya seorang model tengah berjalan terburu-buru dari lawan arah dengan leher mengapit telepon genggam, tangan kanan memegang gelas plastik yang berisi cairan hitam pekat, dan tangan kiri memegang buku-buku biografi dari orang-orang terkenal didunia.

BRUK

Sama-sama tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling ataupun jalanan, kedua orang berbeda gender itu bertabrakan namun naas bagi Jaejoong yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dijalanan taman kota, sedangkan orang yang menabraknya masih berdiri tegak didepannya dengan tatapan shock. Orang-orang yang tengah berada ditaman kota berusaha menahan tawanya melihat seorang lelaki yang bisa dengan mudahnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena ceroboh dengan menabrak orang lain.

Jaejoong merasa bagian perutnya terasa hangat, ia lalu menatap horror pakaiannya yang kotor dan terasa hangat karena terkena tumpahan gelas plastik yang sepertinya dibawa oleh orang yang menabraknya.

"Eh maaf-maaf." Orang yang menabrak Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong tidak menanggapi uluran tangan orang tersebut. Ia langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu mendeath glare orang yang berani-beraninya membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh ditengah keramaian taman kota seperti ini.

"Kau." Jaejoong menunjuk wajah orang yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat bodoh? Kau tidak punya mata? Atau matamu ada didengkul sehingga kau tidak melihatku?" Jaejoong mencerca habis orang yang sudah membuat jatuh tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan tingkah kekanakannya.

"Ah saya minta maaf, sungguh saya tidak sengaja." Orang tersebut berojigi dengan terus menggumamkan kata maaf pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar kedua matanya melihat kelakuan orang tersebut, sangat kekanakan menurutnya. Bukankah cukup dengan hanya meminta maaf tulus dengan cara yang biasanya? Tidak perlu kan meminta maaf dengan formal begitu, ia jadi merasa seperti orang jahat yang tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuatnya jengkel kalau orang tersebut tidak berlutut dihadapannya untuk minta dimaafkan bukan?

Dengan jengkel Jaejoong berjalan melewati orang yang tadi menabraknya yang masih menunduk dengan terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia tidak ingin dianggap orang jahat oleh orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya, oleh karena itu ia tidak meladeni orang yang tadi menabraknya itu.

Karena merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh sang 'korban' seseorang dengan name tag Choi Siwon itu mengangkat badannya, ia kaget karena tidak menemukan korban yang tadi ia tabrak berada didepannya. Membalikan badan, mencoba mencari sang korban dan ia menemukannya sudah berada jauh didepannya. Bergegas ia berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri sang korban.

"Hey" panggil Siwon. Tapi Jaejoong enggan untuk meladeni si perusak suasana hatinya yang tengah gembira tadi.

Siwon terus berjalan hingga ia melewati Jaejoong dan menghadang jalur jalan Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada dingin dan datar. Mood nya sudah hancur kembali oleh pemuda dengan lesung pipit dihadapannya kini.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Jawab Siwon jujur dan apa adanya. Jaejoong menatap Siwon bosan.

"Kumaafkan, PERGILAH!" Jaejoong memberi tekanan pada kata pergilah, ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang dan menata kembali moodnya. Ia muak dengan orang-orang yang senang sekali menjadi moodbreaker nya.

"Tidak, sebelum aku bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat bajumu kotor." Ucap Siwon tulus dan berwibawa. Namun Jaejoong yang telah rusak mood nya tidak mengamini perkataan Siwon, ia malah terus melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumahnya dan dengan santai meninggalkan sosok yang begitu dikagumi oleh beribu wanita itu sendirian dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh orang lain.

Siwon yang pantang menyerah menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong kini menghadapnya lagi.

"Laki-laki harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ia perbuat dan berani menghadapi resiko apapun yang ada didalamnya." Entah perasaan Jaejoong saja atau memang orang ini tengah menasehatinya? Ah entahlah ia tidak perduli.

"Kau tidak diajarkan seperti itu memang oleh ayahmu?" Lanjut Siwon.

"Tidak." Jaejoong menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ayahmu tidak mengajari dasar tentang menjadi laki-laki bertanggung jawab?" Siwon masih menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong. Ah sungguh menyebalkan batin Jaejoong. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu moodnya sudah terkumpul lagi dan beberapa menit kemudian langsung hancur lagi oleh pemuda yang suka ceramah ini.

"Singkat saja, karena aku seorang perempuan jadi tidak mungkin ayahku mengajariku hal-hal menggelikan yang tadi kau bicarakan, idiot!" Siwon hanya ber-oh ria lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia terbelalak lagi mendengar jawaban korbannya.

Siwon memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, kalau dari penampilannya tidak mungkin ia seorang gadis dan tidak mungkinkan orang dihadapannya ini berbohong padanya, tak ada gunanya juga bukan?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didada. Matanya menatap Siwon tajam karena pemuda ini telah seenaknya memperhatikan penampilannya dengan tatapan yang menurut Jaejoong aneh itu.

"BWAHAHAHA." Siwon tertawa sangat lantang membuat sekeliling mereka memperhatikan keberadaan Jaejoong dan Siwon disana. Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Siwon lalu membawanya menjauh dari keramaian, dengan Siwon yang masih tertawa hingga air matanya keluar.

-OOO-

Jaejoong membawa Siwon ke cafe didekat taman kota, tempat ia bertemu dengan Siwon. Jaejoong memang memilih cafe yang tengah sepi dari pengunjung itu agar ia bisa memaki-maki Siwon sesuka hati tanpa perlu diperhatikan orang lain. Ia dan Siwon duduk didekat pintu masuk cafe tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Siwon yang tengah mengusap kedua matanya yang menguarkan air tadi saat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa. Setelah mengusap matanya Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh dan itu membuat Jaejoong ngeri dengan Siwon.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau seorang wanita." Siwon memulai percakapan. Jaejoong masih menatap Siwon tajam, seolah mencoba menakuti Siwon dengan keberadaannya. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan apa saja yang ingin mereka pesan.

"Apa yang salah?" Masih dengan menatap Siwon tajam yang tengah menyebutkan pesanan yang ia ingin.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Siwon malah balik bertanya ya meskipun bukan pertanyaan yang begitu berarti.

"Aku ingin milkshake coklat." Siwon menatap tak percaya orang didepannya itu. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang Siwon tahu yang memesan milkshake coklat padahal Siwon kira umurnya tidak begitu berbeda jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Apa?!" Jaejoong memelototi Siwon.

"Kau lucu." Siwon menatap Jaejoong aneh.

"Apa yang lucu?" Jaejoong memutar kedua matanya bosan, hari ini sudah dua kali ia dikatakan lucu oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kupikir kau seusia denganku, dan pesanan yang kau pesan milkshake coklat? Kekanakan sekali." Siwon mencibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap takjub orang dihadapannya ini, seingatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu orang itu menceramahinya dan sekarang orang itu mengatainya?

'Orang-orang Korea sungguh ajaib.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Kau keberatan? Kalau iya batalkan saja pesananku." Jaejoong tersinggung dengan perkataan Siwon padanya. Siwon tersenyum aneh padanya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang gadis aneh didepannya ini sungguh menarik?

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Oh ya kita belum saling kenal. Namaku Choi Siwon." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap uluran tangan Siwon dan tidak menyambut.

"Kim Jaejoong." Balas Jaejoong seadanya. Siwon menarik lagi tangannya yang tidak disambut oleh Jaejoong, tidak biasa pikirnya. Biasanya gadis-gadis lain akan langsung memekik girang ketika ia melakukan sesuatu, tapi gadis didepannya ini sama sekali tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa gadis lain lakukan jika melihat sosok sempurna seorang Choi.

'Bukan hanya penampilannya yang menarik, sifatnya pun tak kalah menarik.' Batin Siwon.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka, membawakan pesanan yang tadi mereka pesan. Satu gelas milkshake untuk Jaejoong dan satu gelas Cappuchino untuk Siwon. Siwon mengatakan terima kasih diiringi senyuman manis untuk pelayan itu, wajah sang pelayan memerah melihat senyum dari laki-laki tampan berlesung pipit itu. Jaejoong memutar matanya melihat kelakuan orang dihadapannya.

"Menjijikan." Desis Jaejoong setelah pelayan wanita tadi meninggalkan meja mereka. Siwon mengernyit mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan, setahunya tidak ada yang menjijikan ditempat ini lalu kenapa Jaejoong mendesiskan kata tersebut?

"Apa yang menjijikan?"

"Kau." Tangan Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Siwon. Siwon tak mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong mengatainya menjijikan, apakah maksudnya penampilannya yang menjijikan? Siwon melihat apa yang ia gunakan, tapi tak ia temukan sesuatu yang menjijikan dari apa yang ia kenakan. Siwon menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon menatap penuh tanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyesap milkshake pesanannya terlebih dahulu hingga setengahnya.

"Kau." Lagi, tangan Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Siwon.

"Tersenyum pada pelayan tadi hingga pelayan itu merona, apa maksudmu hah? Kau ingin tebar pesona dan menggodanya hah? Laki-laki sepertimu pantasnya dihajar." Lanjut Jaejoong, Jaejoong menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya dan kembali menatap tajam Siwon tentu tanpa menurunkan tangannya yang menunjuk wajah Siwon.

Siwon mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, didalam otaknya yang pintar ia menafsirkan perkataan Jaejoong layaknya seseorang yang tengah cemburu pada kekasihnya yang ketahuan menggoda gadis lain dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu Jae, didalam otakku seperti melihat kau tengah cemburu pada kekasihmu saja. Padahal kita belum lama bertemu, apa kau sudah terpikat padaku?" Siwon menggoda Jaejoong, Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Choi satu ini.

"HAHAHA kau lucu sekali Choi." Jawab Jaejoong sarkastik pada Siwon. Sepertinya orang dihadapannya ini mempunyai kepribadian ganda, sikapnya berubah-ubah, pikir Jaejoong.

Siwon tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, benar-benar unik pikirnya. Ah sepertinya berteman dengan Jaejoong akan memberi warna baru dalam hidupnya.

-OOO-

Malam yang begitu dipenuhi bintang-bintang indah ini membuat semua orang takjub dengan kekuatan Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa sehingga bisa membuat pemandangan yang sangat indah ini. Jalanan kota Seoul masih ramai seperti biasanya, banyak para pekerja yang telah menyelesaikan harinya dengan senang ada juga yang melelahkan. Mereka yang telah menyelesaikan harinya dengan senang tidak langsung pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat, mereka meluangkan waktu hanya untuk makan malam diluar ataupun pergi kepusat perbelanjaan hanyak untuk melihat produk-produk inovatif yang baru dikeluarkan dan ada juga yang meluangkan waktu bersantai dengan minum-minum di Bar yang tersedia di Seoul. Setiap cafe, mall ataupun Bar dikota metropolitan ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang telah menyelesaikan harinya.

Disalah satu Bar ternama di Seoul, seluruh orang didalam sana tengah meliuk-liukan badannya dengan lincah mengikuti irama dari lagu yang DJ diatas podium sana mainkan. Sedangkan seorang pria diujung ruangan Bar tersebut tengah meneguk satu botol penuh alkohol dengan cekatan, kepalanya berasa berdenyut mengingat betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Harinya benar-benar buruk, padahal pagi tadi ia telah bisa bercengkrama dengan pujaan hatinya bahkan bercanda tawa bersama saat ia menggoda gadis pujaannya itu. Namun selang beberapa jam kemudian ia sudah menghancurkan moment indah yang pagi tadi ia buat, ia melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Pikiran pria itu melayang saat dirinya melihat gadis yang begitu ia cintai tengah bercengkrama akrab dengan mahasiswa pindahan brengsek yang bisa mengakrabkan dirinya dengan mudah. Pria itu juga masih merasakan sakitnya melihat GADIS nya tersenyum senang saat dihadapan mahasiswa baru tadi, padahal ia tidak pernah melihat gadis nya itu tersenyum begitu tulus dan senang saat berada didekatnya dulu. Gadisnya itu akan selalu menunduk dan susah untuk melihat dirinya saat mereka berdekatan. Lalu ia ingat bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia melakukan hal yang sangat tidak senonoh pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagimu meskipun kau selalu mengklaimnya sebagai milikmu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja begitu mengingat hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Mian Junsu." Yoochun menatap sedih seluruh pengunjung Bar disana. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya yang begitu lancang karena beraninya melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh tadi pada Junsu.

'Kau benar-benar bodoh Park Yoochun, amat sangat bodoh kau tahu? Padahal pagi tadi kau begitu dekat dengannya dan setelah itu kau benar-benar membuatnya hilang dari hadapanmu, karena ia muak melihat wajahmu. Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh karena cemburu dengan mahasiswa baru yang bahkan kau tidak kenal. Bukankah kau tahu jika Junsu memang mempunyai hati yang begitu baik? Argh kau bodoh Park Yoochun.' Batin Yoochun memaki dirinya sendiri, ia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi pada Junsu, oleh karena itu ia berada dibar ini dengan maksud dapat melupakan masalahnya namun bukannya lupa, ia malah menjadi semakin ingat bagaimana tadi Junsu menangis dihadapannya.

Yoochun melakukan hal tadi bukan karena tidak memiliki alasan, ia hanya ingin menunjukan pada Junsu jika ia tengah cemburu melihat Junsu dekat dengan pria lain. Apakah itu hal yang salah? Tentu tidak. Ia

Yoochun menghapus air mata diwajahnya kasar, ia bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Junsu keesokkan hari meskipun ia yakin akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan maaf dari gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu mengingat betapa bencinya tadi Junsu saat melihatnya.

Yoochun meminum lagi minumannya dan melewati malam yang begitu panjang itu dengan berada didalam Bar yang semakin sesak dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdatangan.

TBC

Balasan Review:

Rilianda Abelira: Ini udah dilanjuuut chingu:) masa sih? Gak sesuai tempatnya yah? Wah, sebenernya sih itu cuma buat nunjukin kalau Jaejoong orang yang suka mengumpat meskipun dia perempuan hehehe, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan:) terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Himawari Ezuki: siapa bilang Yunho jadi straight? Hahaha. Ini udah dilanjut yah, wah masa sih? Padahal menurut saya sendiri masih terlalu maksa kata-katanya/plak/ hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

hima sakusa-chan: wah makasih banyak hehehe ini udah dilanjut yah chingu:) coba tanya sama Jaejoong sendiri coba/plakplak/ hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

SsungMine: Hahahaha gpp kok chingu, asal chingu ninggalin jejak itu buat saya seneng juga loh:) kasih happy end gak yah/plak/ tungguin aja yah:) terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

NaraYuuki: HALLOOOO Yuuki-san, salam kenal ne:) hehehe. Makasih;) ini udah dilanjut yah hehehe. Wah sebenernya saya kurang tau tentang pindah-pindahan kalau dalam konteks mahasiswa, makanya saya asal-asalan buat jadi kaya anak SMA pindahan:'( maaf ne Yuuki-san kalau mengecewakan, tapi terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

YuyaLoveSungmin: ini udah dilanjut yah chingu:) terima kasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

miss key: sudah:) terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

SimviR: wah terimakasih:) iya yah saya juga baru sadar kalau fic ini jadi kaya yang chingu bilang hehehe/plak/ Heechul? Baca terus makanya biar tau:p hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

YuffeBoo: Ini udah dilanjut ya:) hmmm menurut chingu gimana hayooo? Hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

yangpentingreview: HAAAAAA jangan panggil saya 'eonnie' hiks, saya ini namja hiks hati saya terluka bacanya /plak/ hehehe. Wah kalau masalah judulnya itu sih sebenernya saya udah tanya sm temen saya yang ahli bahasa inggris, kata dia gak masalah kok hehehe. Apalah arti sebuah judul chingu? /plak/ terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

ky0k0: wah terimakasih loh/bow/ dichapter ini dikasih tau kan ya?/lohkokmalahtanya/plak/ hehehe. Wah sebenernya saya dapet inspirasi setelah baca fic yaoi buatan temen saya(read: dipaksa), saya sendiri gak ngerti kenapa bisa kepikiran bikin fic kaya begini wkwkwk /plak/ ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Lee Hyun Mi: IYAAAAA, INI UDAH DILANJUT KOK CHINGU:))) hehehe. Wah terimakasih/bow/ padahal menurut Saya kata-kata yang saya gunakan terlalu maksa, tapi kalau menurut chingu bagus saya jadi enak(?)/plak/ hehehe. Wah saya jadi gak enak kalau ngomongin umur disini hehehe tapi karena saya author yang baik, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong/plak/ saya bakal jawab pertanyaan chingu hehehe. Saya masih kelas 2 SMA kok chingu:) hehehe masa sih? Wah saya jadi enak lagi kalo dipuji terus/plak/ hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Joongie: huwaaa terimakasih yaaa:) ini udah diupdate, semoga gak mengecewakan hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

intandoojoon: ini udah dilanjut hehehe wah terimakasih/bow/ terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Guest: udah dilanjut nih:) terimakasih yah udah mau mampir dan review:)

eraryeong: wah iyanih pede banget jadi orang hehehe. Iyaaa ini udah dilanjut yah:) terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

hanzawa kay: udah pasti seru dong/plak/ hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Merry Jung: lucu? Hahaha padahal saya piker ini ceritanya aneh lho chingu? Tapi kalau chingu suka saya juga suka deh hehehe. Terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

Joongie: playboy gak ya?hmmmmm hehehe, kalau chingu cermatin ceritanya chingu pasti tau Yunho itu playboy atau bukan:) terimakasih udah mau mampir dan review:)

**a/n**: MIANHEEE:""""" hiks, saya telat update karena guru saya benar-benar menyiksa saya dengan tugas yang begitu menumpuk, saya harap chingu semua masih mau membaca fic abal bin ajaib ini:"""""

ckckckck saya sungguh puas banget liat reaksi reader semua hehehe dan saya sungguh gak nyangka kalau yang ngereview itu melebihi pikiran saya. Saya pikir gak ada yang berminat dengan fic abal bin ajaib ini, tapi saya salah rupanya hahaha saya jadi enak kalau begitu:"""")/plak/

Sedikit curhatan saya nih, entah kenapa saya berpikir para reader disini menganggap saya sebagai yeoja hiks:""") oleh karena itu saya ganti penname saya jadi begini biar nunjukin kalau saya itu laki-laki tulen/? Hehehe.

Okelah kalau begitu/? Saya gak mau banyak omong deh. Dan mohon maaf merepotkan kalian, bantu saya mendapatkan semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan membuat fic aneh bin ajaib lainnya lagi yah, caranya gampang kok, cuma:  
kotak review dibawah sana.  
komentar/pujian/kritikan/saran kalian.  
Send.

Gampang banget kan? Hehehe.  
Tonghilap reviewnya yak/?

Salam,  
manjeeh.

Jaa ne!


End file.
